


Beauty

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: After Cas had become a human, you had been trying to show Cas the true beauty of the world.





	Beauty

You took in a deep breath of fresh air. Birds were chirping all around you, and the faint sound of a river reached your ears. You silently squeezed Castiels hand. 

After Cas had become a human, you had been trying to show Cas the true beauty of the world. You went to flower gardens, museums, paintings, and many other things made from humans. But, as you were showing him, you started to think as well. Were the only beautiful things on the world human-made?

There were still forests, of course, but most of them weren't like they used to. You couldn't really visit the bottom of the ocean, due to obvious reasons. But you weren't even sure if you wanted that. After all, the ocean was dirtied. And dark. And very, very dangerous. 

Cas looked around the forest carefully. Since he was no angel anymore, he constantly worried. He knew what lurked out there, so it's only natural that he feared for his life 24/7. You took his other hand, pulling him down to sit on the earth with you. "Close your eyes Cas. Just listen." Cas was about to argue, but you interrupted him before he could. "Nothing bad's gonna happen. I promise" Cas deflated slightly, then nodded. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back slightly. You smiled at the sight.

He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes, then slowly opened his eyes. Cas looked like he just saw the most mesmerizing thing. "I now know the true beauty of the world", he mumbled. A smile stretched its way over your face. "Really? What is it?" Suddenly he pulled you close, lips only a breath apart. "You"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
